Stuck in school
by Kiru Kohaku
Summary: The nations have been sent to a boarding school in America to be educated further. How will they fair? Gakuen!AU. Featuring OC Singapore and OC Malaysia. Story is mostly around OC Singapore and her relationships with the other nations although it will change sometimes. Romance somewhere in the middle.
1. Chapter 1: Enter

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Not me. Only my OCs belong to me. Thank you and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jane stepped into the classroom.

'So this is where I'm supposed to spend the next four years?' she thought.

The classroom was still empty. Apparently she was the first to arrive. She looked around for a seat and chose the one right at the back and in a corner near a window. As she sat down, she thought about what her boss had told her.

**ooooo**

_"As you know, we have recently created a new rule stating that all nations have to attend school so as to enhance their knowledge and be able to understand their people better. Also, it would also promote World peace. Not to mention prevent any catastrophic events that would have an adverse effect on the land itself," my boss said._

_The girl nodded my head._

_"When you go there, please use the international language. Also, you would meet all the other nations there, so please, try to get on their good side. It would do our economy good since we are a small island that depends highly on trade. Do you understand, Singapore?" my boss asked._

_"I understand. I will do my best."_

**ooooo**

The reason that most of the nations were able to enter the school in the first place was because of how they looked. Most of them were twenty or so years old in human years but they still looked like seventeen to eighteen year olds. The school was located in America and accepted students from all over the world.

The number of students who entered the classroom slowly increased as it drew closer to the time for school to start. Jane wondered how she, a fifteen year old in human years, managed to pass off as a seventeen year old. Not to mention that she was pretty short compared to all the other Europeans and Americans, who made up the majority of the students in the school.

She had arrived at the school with one of her older brothers, Malaysia. He was in a different class. The nations had all been split into different classes so as it did not seem so suspicious. Also, their bosses had chosen their lessons for them. Jane was stuck in a pure Science class.

She tugged at her uniform nervously, wanting to appear neat and tidy. Her blue school skirt reached her knees and she wore shorts underneath them. Her blouse was buttoned to the top and tucked into her skirt and her tie was tied just right so it reached the edge of her blouse. The school allowed students to wear any kind of close toed flat shoe to school. Jane had chosen a pair of black converse with white ankle socks.

Jane watched with disgust as girls with short skirts, un-tucked blouses and loose ties walked into the classroom. She also noticed that most of the people who walked in were not of Asian descent and she was one of the only Asians in the whole room.

"Make sure you behave aru! And take care of your sister!"

Jane smiled.

Not long after that, Hong Kong and Taiwan entered the classroom. They saw Jane and quickly made their way to her.

"新加坡早安!" Taiwan greeted and sat down next to her.

Jane just smiled back. She was relieved to see that two of her good friends were in the same class as her.

Hong Kong sat down in front of her.

"Want to guess who else is in our class?" Taiwan asked excitedly.

"I bet South Korea is going to be in the same class as us, since we are the 'Four Asian Tigers'," Jane replied and Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

Speak of the devil, South Korea burst into the classroom just then, grinning like a fool. He quickly sat down next to Hong Kong.

"Coincidences originated in me, da-ze!" he exclaimed happily. The three of them laughed at his childishness.

"I just hope England doesn't end up here as well," Hong Kong sighed. Jane sighed as well.

She didn't want to see her former guardian at all, even though she was supposed to be friends with him now. It was still awkward.

Taiwan tried to lighten the mood by telling them about what she did since the last World meeting. Hong Kong criticized his sister every time she mentioned that she broke something or hurt herself. South Korea just laughed at her carelessness. Jane patted her friend's back and told her to be more careful.

The classroom was almost full by the time the bell went off, only two seats on the other side of the classroom were left.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two familiar figures ran into the class and into the last two seats.

"Why do I have to seat with you?"

"These are the last two seats so quit complaining."

Jane slammed her head on the table. Taiwan gave her friend a concerned look. And if possible, Hong Kong's deadpanned expression became even more deadpanned. South Korea stared at Hong Kong and Jane curiously but he didn't have much time to say anything since the teacher had walked into the classroom.

"Alright class, I am your teacher for this year. My name is Ms Rachel. I would like you all to introduce yourselves," she said loudly so everyone could hear.

The student nearest to the door stood up first and introduced herself. It continued until it reached the two people who ran in late.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones! And I'm from the USA!" America exclaimed. The male beside him sighed and stood up.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm from England," he said politely and sat down, pulling the blonde beside him down as well.

The four Asians waited patiently for their turn, Jane thought it would be cool since they were kind of the only Asians in the whole room. When it reached South Korea, he immediately sprang up from his chair, much to the teacher's surprise.

"I'm Im Yong Soo! And my coolness originated in South Korea, da-ze!" he exclaimed. Hong Kong smacked him on the head while standing up.

"My name is Michael and I am from Hong Kong," Hong Kong said in a monotone voice and quickly sat down. Taiwan took this as her cue to stand up.

"Hello! My name is Mei and I'm from Taiwan!" she said cheerfully and sat down. Jane put on a mock friendly smile and stood up.

"Hello. My name is Jane Tan. I'm from Singapore. I hope we can all be friends," Jane said and gave the class her best smile, although she didn't mean it. As she sat down she could feel a certain Brit staring at her.

"I see that we have students from all over the world in our class this year. I wish all of you a good time at the World Academy. Now if I may, I will assign you all a partner. But first I need to change your seating arrangements so that everyone has a good view of the whiteboard," the teacher spoke. She adjusted her glasses and scanned the classroom.

Taiwan, now known as Mei, gripped Jane's hand tightly. She didn't want to be separated from her friend. Jane gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. Thankfully, the four Asians were about the same height. And since most of the students were Europeans and Americans, they were taller than them.

"The four Asians in the back please move to the front of your row," the teacher instructed.

Jane, Mei, Michael and Yong Soo picked up their bags and exchanged places with the four people in front of them. This time Jane and Mei sat in front while Michael and Yong Soo sat behind.

The teacher gave the classroom one last scan before she seemed pleased with the new arrangements.

"Alright. Your partner for the year will be the person sitting beside you. Partners are responsible for reminding the other about homework and making sure that their partner turns up for lessons," the teacher explained.

Mei and Jane high fived.

On the other side of the classroom, Arthur groaned and put his head on the table. Why did he have to end up in the same class as the American? And partners as well? He wouldn't even mind if Singapore, Jane, was his partner, although the girl always appeared awkward around him.

After more administrative matters were settled, the class was dismissed for lunch.

"Remember to return to this classroom on time!" the teacher warned.

Everyone started talking once the teacher left.

Jane decided that it was a good time to take a nap, she had woken up a little too early since she was nervous about her first day at a school in a country far away from her own.

America, Alfred, happily started a conversation with the pair sitting in front of him. Arthur was not in the mood for chatting and went over to the other side to say hello to the other nations.

South Korea, Yong Soo, was boasting to some girls about how this and that originated from his country. In fact, the six of them had managed to attract the most attention in the class. Nations naturally looked more 'perfect' than humans, or as most people would say, handsome or pretty.

"Did you hear that British boy just now? His accent was to die for!" a girl whispered to her friend. But it couldn't be considered a whisper if Jane managed to hear it.

Jane still sat next to the window. Taiwan, Mei, was discussing something with her brother Hong Kong, Michael. Jane decided that she would just wait till the classroom quieted down to slowly doze off. For now she was contented with letting her eyes rest. But someone tapping her table woke her up.

Giving a glare to the person who dared disturb her sleep, Jane immediately sat upright when she realized it was Arthur.

"Hello there…" Arthur trailed off.

"Jane."

"Hello there, Jane. Just wondering if you were enjoying the new environment so far," Arthur said in an attempt to strike a conversation.

"Everything is fine," Jane replied and placed her head back on the table. She didn't care if her former mentor saw her like this, she needed sleep.

"It is not proper for a young lady to sit like this," Arthur scolded and tapped the table a few more times.

"Who are you? My boss?" Jane asked coldly and closed her eyes, wanting very much to just drift off to dreamland so she wouldn't have to face Arthur any longer.

Arthur flinched when he heard the tone Jane used and decided it was best to leave the other island nation alone. He remembered how grumpy she got when she was tired. Thinking of the times he spent with her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey did you see how that girl acted around that British boy?" the same girl from before asked her friends. The classroom was getting emptier and she wasn't exactly soft.

"Yeah. It looked like they knew each other," one of her friends replied.

"Oh I'm so jealous of her!" another girl squealed. The group of girls continued talking and laughing but soon they left the classroom and Jane was left alone to her thoughts.

'England's not that handsome…is he?'

**xxxxx**

When lunch ended, Mei had to wake an extremely sleepy/grumpy Jane up so she would not be scolded by the teacher for sleeping in class.

Ms Rachel walked back into the classroom, high heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"As you know, every class is supposed to have two class representatives, a boy and a girl, to represent the class in school ceremonies and other events. I would like you to elect one," she said.

Immediately, many people shouted out Alfred's name. He was so talkative he was probably the most popular guy in the whole class already.

"Alright. Mr Alfred F. Jones, please stand up-" Alfred stood up excitedly. "-and pick three girls you think would make a good class representative."

"Okay! Hmmm…" His eyes landed on the other nations in the classroom. He knew the Asians fairly well thanks to his boss. "I pick Gloria, Kristin and…Jane."

Jane wanted to kill the American. Mei gave her friend a reassuring pat and motioned for her to stand up, as the other two girls had already done so.

Gloria was from Belgium and she had long brown hair held in a high ponytail with her fringe parted to the left side. Kristin was an American with bright blonde hair which reached her shoulders and her fringe seemed to frame her face perfectly. Compared to Jane, who was small and tied her long black hair in a ponytail and had bangs instead of a fringe, they were definitely much prettier and were going to be much more popular.

"Since we already have an American, please choose either Gloria or Jane," the teacher instructed. The American girl, Kristin, grumpily sat down.

Jane tried her best to shrink into the wall while giving the smiling American idiot her best glare. She didn't enjoy having the whole class' attention.

Fortunately, most of the girls in the class were supportive of Gloria and Jane decided to take the opportunity to slowly sit down.

In the end, Gloria and Alfred were the class representatives.

"You will have early dismissal today to allow you to get used to the school. Please come up when I call your name to get the key to your room," Ms Rachel announced.

**xxxxx**

The school had four dorms - three big ones and one small one. The small one was rarely used as it was the farthest back. Some would even say it was haunted.

Apparently, the bosses had made special arrangements and all the nations were allocated to the smallest dormitory. There were even special arrangements made for the nations to be with their siblings.

So that meant that Mei and Michael shared a room which had a door linking it to Yong Soo, Kiku and Yao's room. On the other side of their room, they had a door linking to Jane and Haris' room.

Mei and Jane chatted happily as they walked from the school building to their dorm. Everyone they passed stared at them weirdly as they continued to walk towards the smallest dorm. Probably was weird since that dorm was hardly used.

When they reached their dorm, Jane arranged with Mei to meet with the rest of the Asians for dinner at seven and opened the door to her own room. Almost immediately, she was glomped by one of her older brothers.

Haris, Malaysia, stared into Jane's eyes with concern.

"I heard that you are in the same class as England. Did he bully you or- Hey listen to your big brother when he is talking!" Haris exclaimed as Jane walked past him and sat down on her bed as if she hadn't heard a word he said.

She quickly found her bags and started unpacking. Haris sighed and sat down on his own bed. He thought about the times when he and Jane would just sit on the grassy hill and stare at the clouds. That was before the war, before she changed.

"Big brother, would you like to join the other Asians for dinner tonight?" Jane asked from her side of the room.

"Sure. Hey who else is in your class?" Haris questioned, curious.

"Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea, America and England," Jane replied and randomly tossed some clothes into a drawer.

"Wow. So it is like a get together for the 'Four Asian Tigers' eh?" Haris teased.

"Yeah. How about you big brother?"

"Hah… I'm stuck with China, Netherlands, Germany, Russia and Austria…"

"Good luck big brother."

"Aww so you do care about big brother~!" Haris hugged Jane from behind but Jane squatted down and slipped out of his grip. Haris went to 'emo' in one corner.

"Are you going to shower before dinner?" Jane asked, not really caring that he was being 'emo'.

"Yes. But you can shower first if you want," Haris replied and remembered that he hadn't finished packing yet.

Jane nodded her head and gathered the stuff she needed, then left the room.

For each dorm there were two common toilets on each floor. The small dorm had three floors and there were five to six rooms on each floor.

When Jane found the female toilet, there were only two other girls in there. One of them she recognized as Hungary while the other she had seen before during World meetings but didn't know her name.

"Hello Ms Hungary, how are you?" Jane asked politely.

"Oh you don't have to be so polite with me Singapore! I'm fine. How is your older brother? Is he still being too protective?" Hungary asked.

Jane nodded her head sadly and Hungary gave her a pat on the shoulder. She smiled back and walked into one of the shower cubicles.

After getting cleaned, she walked back to her room with her slightly crumpled uniform and toiletries.

Students were allowed to wear their own clothes after school and any other school-based activities they had for the day.

And then realized she had forgotten to take her room key from her room, so now she was locked outside unless her brother was in the room. The door between the rooms were locked and only one person on each floor had the key. And Jane couldn't be bothered to go knocking on every door.

She lightly knocked her door. When no response came she took it that her brother had gone to bath as well. Hopefully he had brought the room key with him. Jane sighed and sat down in front of her door. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting something so important.

'Why do the damn doors have to be auto-locked!' she cursed in her mind.

"Are you ok?" someone asked and snapped Jane out of her mental rant.

"Oh. Hi Canada. I'm just waiting for my brother to come back and open the door. I forgot to bring my key…" Jane replied.

"But you do know that every lock in this dormitory is the same right?"

"I d- Wait what. You mean I could've just called anyone to open the door for me and not sit here like a hobo for the past five minutes?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Help me open the door."

"S-Sure…"

Canada took out his key and opened the door for Jane. Jane smiled and thanked Canada, who said that his room was the one right at the end. So America was on this floor as well…

"Wouldn't it be funny if France and England share a room?" Jane asked Canada who was looking around at the neat room in some form of awe.

"I think Papa would try his best not to anger England lest he get kicked out of the room. But I think they are in the same room. And your room is really neat! Compared to mine since America puts his stuff anywhere he wants…" Canada replied and waved goodbye. Jane smiled and closed the door.

Before she even made it to the bed though, a loud knock was heard. Jane sighed and went to open the door. Haris entered and ruffled his younger sister's hair. Jane had yet to comb her hair and her normally straight and neat hair was now curly and messy.

"Stop it big brother!" Jane said and tried to push Haris' hand off her head. Haris just laughed it off and went to his side of the room.

Jane glanced at the clock she had placed on her table and her eyes widened.

**xxxxx**

"Hurry up! Yao won't like it that we're late!"

"Slow down! There's still a few minutes left!"

The two siblings argued as they ran/brisk-walked to the dining hall.

Jane had on a slightly large shirt and shorts while Haris had on a normal sized T-shirt and slacks. They were both wearing slippers, which were hard to run in.

When they made it to the dining hall, it was full of students.

"Wow! This place is as crowded as your Kopitiams during lunch and dinner breaks!" Haris exclaimed.

Jane and Haris squeezed their way through crowds of students and teachers and finally found the other Asians seated at a rather large table.

The two of them sat down at the last two remaining seats.

"Why are you so late, aru!" Yao asked.

Jane glanced down at her feet while Haris looked the other direction.

"Anyway, here's tonight's dinner! Apparently the school provides food from all the different countries, aru!" Yao said excitedly.

Everyone picked up their chopsticks, except Haris who preferred a fork, and dug into the delicious food that consisted of dim sum, fried rice and some vegetables.

**xxxxx**

Haris quietly slipped out of his bed, careful not to make any noise that would wake his little sister up. He tiptoed to Jane's table and picked up the alarm. When he saw the time it was set for he almost had a heart attack.

'Does she even get enough sleep?!'

Haris changed the time the alarm rang and quietly slipped back into bed.

* * *

**Translations:**

新加坡早安 (Chinese) - Good morning Singapore

**Key:**

**xxxxx - time skip**

**ooooo - flashback**

**Alright if you're confused the OCs are Jane (Singapore) and Haris (Malaysia). The names for Hong Kong and Taiwan are just fan names. Any other non-hetalia character's name is just made up.**

**Please review! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chit Chat

**Oops sorry for not updating! Exams! :(**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Not me. Only my OCs belong to me. Thank you and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jane quietly opened the door and briskly walked over to her seat, glad she was still on time.

This wasn't the first time she had woken up late that week. Jane knew that it was her older brother that changed the time her alarm went off because he was concerned about her sleeping hours.

Mei gave her friend a worried look.

"Are you alright Jane?" Mei asked and took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from her friend's face.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be late dammit! That idiot had to change the time my alarm went off every day. Gah cannot leave me alone is it?!" Jane ranted.

Alfred walked into the classroom then, a minute before the bell would ring, surrounded by a group of girls. His natural 'charm' had managed to attract most of the girls in his class and some from other classes when he went to find his brother a few days ago.

"And then after all that hard work, I finished building the tree house all by myself!" Alfred said proudly. The girls around him started praising him and commenting on how he was so cool and all that.

Alfred gave them one of his brightest smiles and made his way to his seat. Before he sat down, he cast a glance at the other nations. Michael was as emotionless as always, Yong Soo was talking excitedly to the person who sat behind him, Mei and Jane were talking but Jane looked as if she could kill someone.

He heard that these few days Jane had come into class only a few minutes before the bell rang, which was not normal for the extremely punctual nation. She arrived at World meetings even earlier than Arthur!

The teacher came in and placed a folder on her table. Alfred quickly stood up and took the folder. It was an attendance sheet.

The class representatives had to mark the attendance of the class for the teacher. Alfred had decided with Gloria that they would take turns every day.

After completing the task, Alfred took his seat beside a grumpy Brit and tried his best to listen to the teacher. He ended up doodling on his notebook and not paying attention.

'I'll just copy someone's notes later…'

**xxxxx**

Jane arranged her stuff neatly and decided to take a nap. She wasn't that hungry and decided to skip lunch.

She closed her eyes and thought about what she had heard the past week. It was already Friday, the last day of her first week in the school, and she had managed to roughly understand how the school worked.

There were the popular kids.

They had their own clique. The 'leader' of the clique was a guy named Fernand Labelle from France. He was a second year student. Alfred was the currently the only popular guy who didn't join that clique, which increased his popularity even more. In fact, each nation had 'fans'. Well it was only natural - every nation looked 'perfect' to humans, especially to those from their own country.

Then there were the nerds.

The largest nerd was named Daniel Bridges. He was a third year and was the smartest person in the school. He was from Wales.

It wasn't surprising that Daniel and Fernand hated each other. It reminded Jane of how Arthur and Francis would fight if given the chance. That thought made her smile.

"Why is a beautiful lady like you sleeping on a table?"

Jane glanced up and saw Francis smiling at her.

"Oh hi Francis, just taking a nap, feeling really tired for some reason. And I ain't hungry anyway," Jane replied and went back to resting her head on her arms.

Francis slipped into Mei's seat and remained silent.

"Shouldn't you be flirting with some lady or disturbing Arthur?" Jane asked, sitting up and stretching.

Francis gasped and said dramatically, "What do you see big brother as?"

"A flirt," Jane replied and laughed. Francis gave a pout and pulled the rubber band off Jane's ponytail.

"Hey give it back!" Jane exclaimed and tried to snatch her rubber band back from Francis with her right hand as her left held her hair back.

"_Non_. Would you let me help you tie your hair?" Francis asked politely and Jane gave a sigh before turning to back-face Francis.

Francis smiled and gently combed his hand through her straight hair.

"Actually, I did come to find that caterpillar brows," Francis admitted. "Where is he?"

"Probably off with Alfred or something," Jane replied. The way Francis' talented fingers moved were rather soothing to the island nation.

Just then, Arthur came back with a few girls following him close behind. He said something to them and hurriedly sat down at his seat, but immediately got up again when he spotted Francis.

"Didn't know you could be popular Dad," Jane commented , and immediately mentally slapped herself for reverting to the name she used for him when she was younger.

"Oh shut up you git," Arthur retorted and tried to control the red that was taking over his cheeks. Apparently he hadn't heard Jane's slip in tongue.

But Francis did.

"_Mon cher_ Jane, I didn't know you still used that name for him," Francis said teasingly. Jane flinched and blushed slightly.

"I just said it by accident you stupid Frenchman," Jane muttered. Francis smiled gently and tied Jane's hair with the rubber band.

"There we go. Now your hair is _magnifique_!" Francis said and pushed the chair back to admire his work.

Jane warily glanced at the smiling Frenchman and touched her hair. It felt like a braid, and it felt really neat.

"You don't have a mirror by chance?" Jane asked the two men. Both Francis and Arthur shook their head.

"Well at least I know it's an authentic French braid since some French tied it for me," Jane joked. Francis smiled and pat Jane on the head, which earned him a glare from the girl.

"Didn't know you could do that you frog," Arthur commented.

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Francis asked and turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur glared at him. "As if you bearded git."

"My beard is _magnifique_ as well no?"

"As if."

"I'm sure you're just too amazed to say it is _Angleterre_."

"Francis! We're not supposed to use our country names here!" Jane exclaimed. Arthur agreed with Jane.

The two of them started lecturing Francis on how stupid that had been and what would happen if they were discovered when Alfred decided to give them all a scare.

"Boo!" he exclaimed as he crept up on Francis and Arthur. Jane could see him since she sat facing the door.

The two older men screamed and turned around to glare at the American. Alfred just continued laughing, and so did Jane.

"What happened?" Mei asked as she entered the classroom with her brother. Other students were starting to return as well and were looking at the scene with curiosity.

"You git! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Arthur yelled and smacked the laughing American on the head.

"Alfred scared Francis and Arthur," Jane told Mei as she walked over. Mei giggled and understood why Jane was laughing as well.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your class? People are starting to look. We should not attract so much attention," Michael pointed out.

Alfred stopped laughing and Arthur continued scolding him as they went back to their seat. Francis gave the two female nations a wink before walking out of the classroom and attracting the attention of some of the girls.

"Where's Yong Soo?" Jane asked once Mei and Michael had settled down.

"Somewhere talking to Yao and Kiku," Michael replied. "Nice hair. I could try drawing that."

"Oh! Me too! Would you let me after school?" Mei asked excitedly.

"Uh sure… Francis tied it for me…" Jane answered. Mei stifled a giggle lest her friend yell at her.

"He was flirting with you," Michael stated. Jane glared at him.

"He was looking for Arthur," Jane said, making sure not to make any mistakes while addressing the other island nation.

"Well they are in the same room," Mei pointed out and they started discussing the different scenarios that might pop up between the two eternal rivals.

Mei was glad she had stopped an argument between Jane and her brother.

**xxxxx**

Haris watched as chaos erupted in the classroom.

School had ended only seconds ago and Ivan was already trying to get Yao to 'become one' with him, Lars was smoking again, and Ludwig looked really pissed off as Roderich continued talking to him.

"Hey Lars, could you stop smoking? It isn't allowed," Haris pointed out and tried his best to fan away the smoke from his face. Lars, who sat next to him, put down his pipe and sighed. He wished he sat closer to the window but he was in a corner far from the windows.

"What are you going to do now?" Lars asked.

"Go back to my room and sleep? But my sister's still pissed at me," Haris replied sadly.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"I understand."

People tended to avoid Lars because he looked stoic and smoked but Haris knew that he was naturally like that, he was a good friend.

Haris also noticed that some people avoided him, as if he had some sort of disease. Probably was because his skin was naturally brown and not chalk white like theirs.

"Did you catch what the teacher said about the history assignment?" Lars asked, flipping through his notes.

Their last lesson had been History and all six nations found it easy, since they had been through everything. Their human classmates would watch in awe as each of them answered the teacher's questions and sometimes even correct misunderstandings, which also surprised the teacher.

"She assigned us a country that we have to research and write a report on which is supposed to be handed up two weeks from now," Haris replied and thought how he would approach the nation he had been assigned.

"Hn."

Suddenly, Yao ran to Haris and hid behind his chair

"Aiya! Stop stalking me you crazy Russian!" Yao exclaimed and glared at Ivan.

"But you do want to become one with me, _da_?" Ivan asked childishly. Yao felt a shiver ran down his spine.

"Just go away aru!"

"_Nyet_."

"Uh Ivan, I think you should stop stalking Yao for now," Haris muttered. He felt his hair stand when Ivan turned to look at him.

"And why would I do that?" Ivan asked, frowning. Haris felt like screaming (in a manly mind you) and running away, but he had to finish what he started.

"W-We're supposed to blend in remember? I don't think the school would like it if you stalk Yao. You might get er…expelled? Then you won't see him for awhile…I think," Haris replied nervously. Lars had left the moment Ivan arrived.

Ivan considered what the Malaysian said. After much thought, he decided that he would continue his stalking tomorrow.

"Alright then, goodbye for now my little panda," Ivan said cheerfully and left the classroom. Yao let out a sigh of relief.

Haris slammed his head on the table. What was he thinking confronting Ivan?! The Russian could easily kill him with that iron pipe of his. It was a wonder how he hid it from the teachers.

"Thank you so much aru," Yao said. Haris just nodded and murmured something about seeing him at dinner and left the classroom.

Ludwig had had enough of Roderich and decided that even spending time with Feliciano was better than listening to the Austrian's speech.

"See you later Roderich. I need to find Feliciano and _mein bruder_ now," Ludwig interrupted and quickly grabbed his things and left the classroom. Roderich was slightly shocked that Ludwig had been so rude as to interrupt him.

'Fine then, I shall just go and have a chat with Elizabeta,' Roderich thought and left the classroom.

Haris watched from where he sat as the other nations left. He was one of the few people still hanging around in the classroom. He decided that he would go find his sister.

"Maybe I should buy her something. Then she won't be so angry with me. Little sisters are so troublesome…" Haris mumbled to himself.

**xxxxx**

Jane frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I needed to get away from that American idiot and frog face," Arthur replied, opening the book he was holding.

"Get lost," Jane muttered and went back to doing her history assignment. All the classes had been assigned the same thing and Jane found it funny how the nations would have to write a report on the things their bosses and themselves had done.

"That isn't very polite for a lady of your calibre," Arthur retorted, reading his book.

Jane gave a 'hmpf' and went back to her homework. She glared at the words printed on her worksheet.

'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'

The nation was sitting right next to her, but she refused to ask him for help. Jane planned to finish the assignment using her own abilities, which meant tons of research on the Internet. She scribbled down some points she could include in the report from her memory of Arthur when she was younger.

Thinking of the past, Jane couldn't help but smile. Those days were the happiest days of her life. She was learning everyday and she constantly met new people and made new friends. And Arthur would visit her frequently, sometimes bringing others along with him. Yao would also come visit her once in awhile to just chat and check on her growth as a nation. And Haris would play with her every day.

'Am I really that young?' Jane asked herself.

Everything she had jotted down was hardly enough for a history report while other nations who had lived longer could easily finish the assignment in a snap. Feeling slightly frustrated, she glanced at Arthur and saw that he was giving the book his full attention. He probably wouldn't even notice that she had left.

Deciding that he was better left undisturbed, Jane got up and went off to find that annoying, yet dear, older brother of hers.

She was walking around the corridors when she spotted a tall guy with white-blonde hair and a scarf around his neck. Jane smiled and ran towards him.

"Hi there Ivan!" Jane greeted happily. Ivan turned around to look at the person who called him and smiled when he saw it was Jane.

"_Privet_ Jane. Which class are you in?" Ivan asked.

"I'm stuck in the same class as Arthur," Jane replied sulkily. Ivan gave a chuckle.

"So you're also classmates with Alfred. If only our bosses put us in the same class…" Ivan trailed off.

"That is not a good idea. You two would just fight. 'Sides, I bet your whole class is terrified of you."

"I don't know. Your brother didn't seem terrified of me."

"Oh my gosh I apologize for him if he offended you."

"_Nyet_. He said something logical."

"He did? Why?"

"I was just talking to Yao."

"You were probably stalking him."

"Also, the boys in my class thought Yao was a girl wearing the boy's uniform on the first day. I was tempted to clobber them with my pipe."

"And all because he refused to cut his hair. Seriously, something is wrong with him. A guy shouldn't have hair longer than a girl's."

Jane gave an exasperated sigh and Ivan just smiled.

They chatted like that for awhile while walking aimlessly through the school. Somehow they ended up back at their dormitory. They said their goodbyes and Jane opened the door to her room.

She was in a happy mood after talking to Ivan and the fact that her brother had yet to return to their room made her slightly happier.

'Time to get started on homework…' she thought and turned on her computer. And then she remembered that she had promised Mei to let her draw the French braid Francis had tied for her.

**xxxxxx**

Ivan watched as Yao chatted happily with his Asian family. Today all of them seemed to be eating some sort of noodle, though he couldn't see what it was from where he was sitting.

Natalia clung onto his arm like a little child not willing to let go of her toy. Katyusha had a worried look on her face and her larger than normal…chest kept bouncing up and down as she chatted to Ivan. Ivan sighed and ate his food.

He really loved his two sisters but one scared the hell out of him and the other was a huge cry baby. He seemed to be the most mature one. The Baltic nations were thoroughly terrified of him but he didn't actually want to scare them, he just didn't know how to express his happiness well. Ivan wished his 'family' could be more like Yao's, warm and cozy.

Ivan stopped listening to Natalia's creepy chants, Katyusha's whimpering, and the Baltic nations' constant compliments of him and watched Yao and his family. Yao sat at the head, since he was the oldest, and was talking to Kiku, who sat next to him. Yong Soo, Mei, Michael, Jane, Haris, Arthit and Châu were also present and were chatting with each other, though Jane seemed to be arguing with Haris. Sadly, India, Indonesia, Philippines, and the other Asian nations rejected the offer to come.

Ivan quickly finished his meal and told his sisters that he would return to his room first. His history assignment was waiting to be completed but he knew that he couldn't dump this assignment on the Baltics since the country he was assigned to was someone he wanted to talk to.

"Maybe I'll visit Alfred soon…and try my best not to bring my pipe?" Ivan murmured and chuckled.

* * *

**Translations:**

Non (French) - No

Magnifique (French) - Magnificent

Angleterre (French) - England

Da (Russian) - Yes

Nyet (Russian) - No

Privet (Russian) - Hello

**I apologize if the story is too confusing.**

**New OCs:**

**Arthit - Thailand**

**Châu - Vietnam**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know where I can improve! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long! I was busy :(**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. OCs belong to me.**

* * *

The nations had been attending the World Academy for almost two weeks by now. And their History assignments were due in three days time.

Jane had spent the whole time researching about England's past but found that the books and the internet were pretty useless. So, she reluctantly went to ask the nation himself, which led to them arguing/chatting for hours until they both realized it was time for dinner. Apparently Arthur had been assigned 'Malaysia' and Jane could provide him with some information since Malaysia, Haris, was her brother.

For Ivan, he had decided to find Alfred without bringing his pipe since he knew the teachers already suspected him of bringing unauthorized belongings to school. At the same time, Alfred was grumpily searching for the Russian. They bumped into each other at the canteen and sat down to 'talk'. In the end, they both left with enough information and a few bruises. Luckily, there were no teachers or students around at that time.

Gilbert stared at his History assignment for a long period of time, contemplating whether to approach the nation or not. In the end, Ludwig forced him to go find her. Gilbert knocked lightly on the door of Elizabeta's room, which she shared with Michelle. Elizabeta opened the door and took out her frying pan the moment she saw Gilbert. Gilbert quickly explained why he was here and she nodded her head and let him in. Elizabeta told him that she had gotten 'Liechtenstein' for her assignment and they chatted happily for awhile.

Ludwig slammed his head on the table as Feliciano talked and talked and talked. He had got 'Italy' for his assignment. He didn't want to ask Lovino since he would probably curse and hit him, but Feliciano was no better. He talked about anything and everything and had gone totally off-topic by now. Ludwig wrote down the important points which he needed and said goodbye to Feliciano.

Feliciano had got 'Austria' while Lovino had got 'Spain'. Feliciano happily asked Roderich for the information while the grumpy Lovino refused to seek help from the cheerful Spaniard. In the end, Feliciano had to drag his brother to Antonio's room to ask him, lest his brother failed the assignment and started blaming him, and the German brothers, and Antonio, and just about everyone else.

Everyone had gotten the information they needed and were already mostly done with their report. However, Haris was still lazing around. Jane noticed this and forced him to go find the nation he was assigned to do or she would make him suffer. Haris immediately left the room and went to find the room Lars and Bella shared. He knocked lightly on the door and Bella opened it. She smiled warmly at him and welcomed him in. Lars was lying on his bed reading a book. Haris told them why he came to find them and Lars briefly gave him all the information he needed. Bella also gave him some waffles before he left.

And so, the day to submit/present their reports arrived.

"… And that is how the United States of America gained independence from the British."

Ivan gave the class a smile before returning back to his seat.

"S-S-So, who would like to present next? How about you, Yao?" the teacher asked shakily. The whole class were terrified by the dark look on Ivan's face when he started presenting.

"不要！Let someone else present, aru!" Yao exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Alright… Haris?"

Haris stood up politely, like Jane told him to although the girl herself was rather impolite at times, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hey why is the teacher picking all those weird guys?" someone whispered.

"Yeah, their reports are like freaking perfect, even mine doesn't have that much information," someone whispered back.

Haris tried his best to keep a straight face when he heard their remarks.

"Eh… I was assigned the Netherlands," he glanced at Lars and saw him watching intently.

Haris took a deep breath and began his presentation. All the time, Lars looked grumpier than usual, especially when Haris reached the part where Netherlands lost Singapore to the British. Haris remembered that moment, when he was separated from his sister for a long period of time thanks to her having to learn English and 'the ways of the British'.

After he was done, he quickly went back to his seat.

"I can't believe you didn't kill someone. You looked thoroughly furious," Haris whispered.

"My anger management has improved over the past few years," Lars replied.

After that, the teacher called on a few more students and the lesson ended. Everyone submitted their report and rushed off to their next class.

Meanwhile, Jane had just finished presenting her report. She had tried her best not to show too much emotion but of course, anger managed to slip pass.

Wan gave her friend a pat on the back when they returned to their seat.

"Good job Jane!" Wan whispered.

"Thanks. I was ready to kill Arthur as I read it. God just recalling how I was handed to Kiku just like a freaking toy hurt so much!" Jane hissed.

"Ahaha… I think Arthur is hurting too. He looked really sad when you reached that part," Wan told her friend.

Jane just grumbled something and put her head on the table.

"Alright class, that is all for today. You may go to your next class now," Ms Rachel said and collected the reports before leaving the classroom.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

"Sure…" Jane replied sarcastically.

"You know, happiness originated in me! So be happy!" Yong Soo said cheerfully.

"I'm sure after eating some Ice Kacang she would feel better. Right, Jane?" Wan asked. Jane nodded her head and went back to lying her head on the table.

"What's Ice Kacang?" the boy next to Wan asked.

"Oh it's a desert made out of mostly crushed ice. Jane loves to eat it!" Wan explained.

"Really? I've never heard of it before…"

"That's probably because you've never been to Singapore or Malaysia," Michael replied monotonously.

The boy nodded his head in understanding.

On the other side of the classroom, Arthur and Alfred were unusually silent. Alfred was patting Arthur on the back while Arthur just looked downright grumpy.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you someday," Alfred said encouragingly.

"She will never forgive me you git…" Arthur grumbled.

**xxxxx**

Arthur couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh.

It was already the last lesson of the day and the bell was about to ring in a minute. The teacher had assigned them partners for a Science project which he had randomly chosen.

And it was just Arthur's luck to have got Michael as his partner.

"Hello there Arthur," Michael said.

"Hello Michael," Arthur replied.

They just continued staring at each other in awkward silence.

Wan was bouncing about, happy that she had gotten someone she knew as her partner. Alfred was equally happy and the two of them kept talking and talking. Yong Soo was paired up with some guy but they seemed to hit off well so there was no problem there. Jane was paired up with a girl with bouncy blonde hair which she would fling over her shoulders every few minutes.

"Hi there, I'm Jane," Jane said politely and extended her hand.

The girl looked at Jane's hand and gave a look of disgust.

"No way am I touching the hand of a loser like you," the girl said and flung her hair.

Jane disliked her immediately. She withdrew her hand and glared at the girl who was supposed to be her partner for the Science project. She really loved Science and wanted to do well for this project but with this girl, it might not be possible.

"So what's your name?" Jane asked as politely as she could muster.

"Haven't you heard of me?" Jane shook her head. "I'm Juliette (zhoo-lee-ET) Labelle, the prettiest girl in school."

"You've only been here for a week."

"I'm just that pretty."

Jane wanted to smack her on the head and throw her out of the window. But sadly, she couldn't as that would result in her getting expelled.

"What ideas do you have for the project? The topic is Digestion if you did not know," Jane said with an annoyed tone.

"What?! You want me, the dear younger sister of Fernand Labelle, to do work? No way."

"Oh I didn't know you were his younger sister. I haven't even seen him once. But looking at you now, he does not seem to be as handsome as some say," Jane commented absentmindedly.

"Hey, are you calling me ugly?!" Jade asked angrily. Jane shrugged and took out her notepad to scribble down some ideas.

She didn't need this girl's help to complete the project.

**xxxxx**

"You are as beautiful as a delicate rose. Sweet and bright. A masterpiece."

The girl giggled and smacked Francis lightly on his chest.

"You're such a tease," the girl replied.

"Ah. But I was attracted by your beauty. Truly a work of art by a master artist," Francis answered and lightly caressed the girl's cheek.

The girl leaned into his touch and smiled.

Francis smirked and leaned down to kiss the girl, in which the girl closed her eyes and stood still.

"What…are you trying to do."

Francis quickly pulled back and the girl opened her eyes and blushed. They were in the empty corridors after school. Who knew there would still be someone left and that that someone would actually see them.

"Jane! Why are you here?" Francis asked, annoyed that she intruded on his private moment.

Before Jane could answer, the girl said, "Ah… I'll take my leave now…" and ran off.

Jane watched as the girl ran off, then looked at Francis questioningly.

"You just ruined my chance of getting a date for the weekend!" Francis sobbed. Jane rolled her eyes.

"If you need a date, why don't you just ask Michelle? Or go hang out with Antonio and Gilbert?" Jane asked, glancing around the corridors.

"Michelle shares a room with Elizabeta! Who would dare knock on their door, especially me? And Antonio is busy with his little Italian for now. Gilbert is probably under 'house arrest' by Ludwig," France replied and frowned.

"Have you seen Lars?" Jane asked randomly.

"I think I saw him heading back to the dormitory about an hour ago…"

"Thanks." And then Jane ran off.

France blinked a few times to process the fact that Jane had left quite abruptly.

"Bah! I'll never understand this girl," he sighed. He thought of how much Jane had taken after Arthur and smiled.

* * *

**Translations:**

不要 - Don't want

**Ice Kacang - A shaved ice desert that is covered with four different flavoured syrups. Includes jelly, red beans, corn, evaporated milk and some fruit at the bottom. Google it if you're curious! It's really yummy! :P**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story! Please review so I can improve! Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles

**Hey look an update! Sorry I had a _huge_ writer's block for a long long time. I finally finished this yesterday! Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

To say that Juliette Labelle was angry was an understatement, she was unbelievably furious.

"Who does that girl think she is?! How dare she make me, only daughter of Richard Labelle, do such lowly work!" said girl yelled. Her followers nodded in agreement.

Juliette continued. "Making me pick up discarded plastic containers and making me help her build the set-up for the project! If I could I would've called my butler here to do it for me! But no. She insisted that we had to make it ourselves so that it is fair. Ugh."

The rich girl's followers nodded their heads again, a look of understanding on their faces. Juliette looked at them with a determined look in her eyes.

"Girls, I suggest we punish her!" Juliette smirked. "Let her know the consequences of angering me."

The girls cheered, looking forward to the mischief their queen was going to play.

**xxxxx**

A long sigh broke the silence in the small dorm room.

Haris looked over at his younger sister who was working on her Science project. He noticed the unusually deep frown on her face which she only had on when she was extremely stressed. Taking it as his duty as an older brother, Haris walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something bothering you, little sister?" Haris asked with a concerned tone.

Jane did not respond at first, she just gently touched the set-up she had spent hours on everyday making. Her silence made Haris worry even more.

After a minute or so, she spoke, but she sounded a little distant. "Brother… I don't know if I can do it…"

Haris quirked an eyebrow. Do what? It took him a while to figure out she was talking about her Science project. Once he did, he grabbed Jane away from the complex set-up she had made and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Jane, your set-up is flawless. I've seen how much effort you've put into it. Trust me, you'll definitely get a good grade. Heck, you might get the best grade in the whole level!"

Jane stared at her brother, eyes wide. A small frown crept onto her face, her lips started trembling and her eyes looked glassier. She quickly hugged her brother and buried her face in his chest, crying out all her frustrations for the past week.

Haris held her gently, rubbing her back to sooth her. It was these times that reminded Haris that Jane was still a child, that she was only starting to understand the responsibilities of being a nation, that she still had a long way to go to catch up with everyone else.

_Don't worry, dear sister, everything will be alright…_

**xxxxx**

It was a Saturday. The nearby town was filled with students wanting to relax after a stressful week at school. Mei and Michael were no exceptions.

"Hm~! I wander if anyone else is out here too..." Mei said absentmindedly.

Michael shrugged. "Yao is probably around here somewhere with Yong Soo and Kiku, and maybe Alfred and Arthur too."

Mei nodded. The two siblings continued walking with no particular destination in mind. They passed a shop which interested them and went in.

"This is too expensive. And that is not needed."

The siblings stopped walking when they heard the familiar voice.

"But Jane… They both look so nice. Please…!"

Mei and Michael walked over to where they heard the voices coming from. As they expected, Jane and Haris were standing there, arguing.

"Jane!" Mei exclaimed happily, going up to her friend and giving her a hug. Jane was surprised by her sudden appearance, so she didn't return the hug.

"Mei…and Michael. What are you doing here…?" Jane asked, trying to shake of the shock.

"We just had lunch and decided to take a look around town," Michael replied. "What about you?"

"I decided to bring Jane out to get some fresh air and look around the town since she's been so busy the past week," Haris replied cheerfully. Jane frowned at that.

"I do not need you to tell me when I need to relax, Haris," Jane said strictly.

Haris chuckled. He was glad his sister had calmed down and was back to her usual self.

"Anyway, can I just buy one of these?" Haris asked and pointed to a row of mugs with funny designs on them.

It was then that Mei decided to look around, and realised that they were in a gift shop. From where she stood, she could see a stand full of cards, a shelf of soft toys, porcelain figures, pens and notebooks, and tiptoeing a little, she saw many items that could be used as pretty nice gifts.

"We don't need mugs, Haris. We already have them," Jane pointed out. Haris pouted.

"But Jane," Haris whined, "Look at the designs on these ones. There's even the one with a moustache which I know you like."

The younger Asian crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. Haris knew how stubborn Jane could be, so he tried to come up with the best reason possible.

"If you let me buy it then I'll stop changing the time on your alarm clock okay?"

He noticed how the younger girl's posture changed when he mentioned about her alarm clock, which she liked to set to ring rather early in the morning to ensure that she wasn't late for class. Being her older brother, he would wake up when he knew she was asleep and secretly change the time it would go off so she could get more sleep, and so he could too.

"…Really?" Jane said after analysing Haris' face for a while. She noticed that he was being honest.

"Yes really. So Jane, please?" Haris replied, giving her a pleading look.

Jane sighed and picked up a mug with a moustache on it and walked over to the cashier. Haris smiled and did a little victory dance in his head. He quickly went to his little sister's side and gave her a huge hug, which caused Jane to blush a little since she was not used to such intimate contact in public. Also, the man behind the counter was giving them a judging look.

"You have a very loving boyfriend, ma'am," the man said as he passed Jane a plastic bag with the mug inside.

Jane's face turned absolutely red at that comment and she quickly tried to explain. "H-He's not my b-boyfriend, mister, he's my….cousin."

The man gave the two of them a knowing look and smiled. Jane hurriedly paid the man and ran out of the store dragging Haris along.

Meanwhile, Mei and Michael were still wondering inside the store. Mei saw a soft toy she liked and Michael found a watch that suited his taste. The two siblings brought their items to the cashier and the man gave them a look-over.

Michael, having overheard what had happened before, spoke up. "We're not a couple, sir, we're siblings."

The man nodded and scanned their items, before putting them inside a similar plastic bag to Jane's. Mei paid the man and happily left the shop with Michael trailing behind her.

Once the shop was empty, the man sighed. "Young people these days…"

**xxxxx**

Juliette had spent her Sunday gathering the various items she needed for her prank, or her group of followers had, and had personally set it up already.

As she lay down on her single sized bed, which she was horrified by when she first came in and still was, she couldn't help but smile.

"Jane Tan, you're going to get what you deserve for messing with me."

**xxxxx**

Jane, who had woken up on time, made her way through the near empty corridors, her brother next to her.

She spotted her classroom door slightly ajar but paid no heed to it, assuming that some student had just arrived earlier than usual, and turned to wave her brother goodbye.

"I'll be going to class now, Haris. See you later," she said politely, making her way to her classroom. Haris waved back and walked past her to his classroom, which was two rooms away.

As he walked past the classroom before his, he heard a loud, piercing scream which he recognized as Jane's. Haris quickly ran to Jane's classroom, where he saw his little sister standing in the doorway, covered from head to toe in something that resembled oil. Her eyes were wide with shock and she quickly closed her mouth to prevent any of the unknown liquid from dripping in.

"Jane!" Haris exclaimed and ran to her side. Jane turned slowly to look at him.

"H-Haris…!" she whispered, her face getting slightly red as some students crowded around to see what had happened.

Haris sensed his sister's discomfort. He picked up her bag, slinging it across one shoulder, and picked her up, cradling her. Jane buried her face in her brother's chest, embarrassed. Haris walked briskly out of the school building, passing Arthur, Alfred, Francis and Matthew on the way.

"Good mor- Dude! What happened to her?" Alfred asked when he saw Haris carrying Jane, who was covered in some liquid.

"I'm not sure either," Haris replied, a serious expression on his face, and continued walking.

Arthur and Alfred watched silently as Haris walked back towards their dorm.

"What do you think happened, Arthur?" Alfred asked as they resumed walking.

Arthur shrugged, frowning. "Someone played a prank on her."

"For once I think Arthur is right. Jane is too careful to have hurt herself like this," Francis spoke up.

"I might now who did this…." Matthew said softly. The other three turned to look at him.

"Who?"

**xxxxx**

Juliette Labelle sat at the exclusive table of her brother's, a satisfied smirk on her face. She listened as her brother talked about a party he was hosting a month from now.

"There will be free flow of drinks and many delicious foods prepared by only the best chefs. It'll be a masquerade ball so everyone will wear a mask. I hope all you ladies are looking forward to it?" Fernand Labelle addressed the crowd at his table. The girls all nodded their head immediately, an infatuated look in their eyes.

Fernand sent them his signature smile and turned to look at his sister. Juliette looked up from her food.

"Yes, brother?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you later," Fernand replied calmly. Juliette tensed slightly.

"Why?"

Fernand didn't respond to her question and continued chatting with the rest of his group. Juliette sulked and continued stuffing food in her mouth, good mood gone.

'Did he find out about my prank?' she thought. She shook her head. He couldn't have, since she had been so careful about not being seen. But…what if someone had seen her?

Looking around the dining hall, she noticed a group of people glancing at her. Two of them she recognised as her classmates.

'They know...!'

**xxxxx**

"Hey," Haris started as he slipped into his seat in the dining hall during dinner. The other Asians looked at him.

"Where's Jane?" Kiku asked.

"She doesn't want to come out," Haris replied, putting some food into a plastic container.

"You're going to pack food for her?" Mei asked. The Malaysian boy nodded.

Once he had packed enough food for both himself and his sister, Haris waved the rest of his family goodbye and made his way back to his room. The rest of them waved back as well.

They had heard rumours going around about what had happened to Jane this morning. Some said that she had been covered in some disgusting liquid and cried like a baby, others talked about how Haris carried her away from the scene. But most accepted the one claiming that Jane did this to herself to attract attention, since she was a first year and pretty unknown. People were starting to call her names such as 'wannabe loser' and 'cry baby'.

"What do you think really happened?" Arthit asked.

"Someone set her up," Châu replied, taking a bite of fried fish. All of them nodded in agreement.

"That is right. Jane is not an attention seeker. If anything else, she dislikes too much attention," Japan added, having known the girl for a fairly long time.

"But who would set her up? I don't think she has enemies in this school…" Mei said.

"It's probably Juliette."

Everyone at the table turned to look at Michael. Said male just continued eating his dinner.

"Who is this Juliette person?" Yao asked with a small frown on his face.

"Ah… I think she's our classmate…" Yong Soo replied. Michael nodded.

"Oh, you mean the French girl who is the younger sister of that Fernand Labelle?" Mei asked. Michael nodded again.

"Is she the one who is looking at us right now?" Châu asked, gesturing to somewhere behind Michael, which was a table full of girls and one guy.

Everyone back-facing the direction she had pointed out turned around and saw a young blonde girl looking at them. The girl quickly looked away when she realised she had been caught staring.

"It's her. Juliette Labelle," Michael said.

"She picked the wrong group to mess with," Yong Soo said loud enough for only those at their table to hear. Everyone immediately nodded.

"So what are we going to do? She's seems really popular, is probably filthy rich and probably has lots of connections too," Arthit pointed out.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. No one understands girls like girls do," Mei replied, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review so I can improve! :D**


End file.
